Leaving and Loved
by Quillion9000
Summary: This is a fanfiction that begins how most do. Lucy is kicked off of Team Natsu after Lisanna comes back. Though this time, she's not alone. Join a small band of Fairy Tail wizards as they make their own guild that stresses companionship. Gray x Lucy with a family later on and multiple other ships as I decide to add them.
1. Leaving

**This is a GraLu fan fiction. Let me set the record straight though. I love many ships in the Fairy Tail Universe and this is but one of them.**

 **Side Note: Laxus is here because the master gave him a less severe punishment and allowed him to stay. (He's kinder)**

 **Side Side Note: I like Lisanna, but I needed some way to set this story in motion.**

 **Side Side Side Note: I do not write lemons. This will be the romantic type of romance.**

 **(This story will be updated occasionally)**

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

For the past few weeks since Lissanna's return, practically no-one had been paying attention to Lucy. The only people that even spoke with her anymore were Gray, Levy, Happy, Wendy, and Laxus. Gajeel was indifferent since he rarely spoke with anyone.

Currently, Laxus was busy trying to find a mission for him and his team, Gajeel was just lounging about, and the remaining four were waiting for Lucy to show up. They wanted to make sure she knew people still wanted her around.

They also knew things had been hard for her since people started ignoring her in factor of Lisanna. Not even Natsu, who had originally brought her into Fairy Tail, spoke with her anymore.

"I never thought Natsu would act like this." Happy said concerned for his best friend.

"I agree. I thought Fairy Tail was better than this, but no one's noticed how Lulu's been affected by all of this." Levy added.

Gray was lost in his thoughts. Ever since he'd met Lucy, he'd had a small crush on her. He just never pursued it since Natsu and Lucy seemed to have a thing for each other. Gray had come to terms with it in the end and would be happy so long as Lucy was happy.

Now, Natsu didn't seem to have those feelings anymore, and that tore Lucy up inside. This, in turn, did the same to Gray. Then Lucy entered the guild, snapping the Ice Make Wizard out of his thoughts. She looked downtrodden, and only those who weren't into Lisanna noticed her enter.

Lucy looked down at her feet until Levy called out to her "Hey Lu, over here!"

The Celestial Wizard looked over at the group and gave a slight smile as she made her way to the table.

"Lucy, have you managed to get enough money for your rent?" Gray asked.

"No, the solo jobs I've gone on just haven't paid enough." Lucy said disappointed.

"Our offer still stands you know. The 6 of us could take a higher paying job together." Levy offered.

"Maybe." Lucy said surprising everyone because up to this point she insisted that Team Natsu had to stick together. "You know what, I'm going to talk to Natsu and see if we're going to head out as a team. If not, then we can take a job."

She was confident as she made her way over to Natsu's table. This was also where Erza, Lisanna, and Elfman sat.

"Natsu, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Natsu snapped.

Lucy flinched. "I-I was wondering if the team was going to take a job. My rent is…" Lucy began only for Natsu to stop her.

"It's always about your rent, right? In the end, we do the heavy work and you still get an even share of the reward. I for one am sick of it. Me and Erza have been talking, and we agree that you shouldn't be a part of the team anymore. In fact, you're too weak to even be a Fairy Tailed Wizard. You should just quit all together." Natsu stated arrogantly.

"Natsu, I don't understand. What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked, shocked that someone she thought of as a friend would say that to her.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just finally realized how much of a burden you were to me." He then stood up. "Show of hands. Who agrees that Lucy's weak?" Natsu asked raising his own hand.

To Lucy horror, practically every member raised their hands.

This caused Lucy to start crying. "If that's how you all feel, then I quit."

Lucy ran out of the guild trying to dry her eyes.

"Natsu…" Makarov angrily began only to be interrupted by Gray who stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

"Something is seriously wrong with this guild. It's changed ever since Lissanna's return. The Fairy Tail I knew wouldn't have turned its back on a member like you all just did. I quit!" Gray angrily exclaimed.

He erased his guild mark and ran after Lucy. Everyone was shocked by Gray's actions. Natsu was about to say something when Levy stood up.

"I'm out to. Lucy is my best friend, and you've all treated her terribly. I can't stand for this." Levy stated before erasing her mark.

Jet shouted, "Levy, don't go!"

"We're sorry!" Droy shouted.

Levy glared at her teammates. "If any of you were sorry, then you wouldn't have done this in the first place."

"Don't do this my child. I will get to the bottom of what's going on here." Makarov begged, sad that things had come to this.

Levy was done talking. She just walked out of the guild without another word.

Laxus jumped off the second floor and showed that his mark was already gone. "So, you got rid of Lucy because you thought she was weak huh. I suppose I should leave as well since I did try to attack the guild.

It's only a matter of time before you peg that as a good enough reason to get rid of me as well." Laxus glared at the Thunder Legion as they began to protest. "You three have just as much a leg to stand on as Levy's team does, so save it."

That shut them up as Laxus made his way to the doorway only to stop and look back as Makarov yelled for him. "Laxus!"

Laxus smiled sadly and held up his fingers in the Fairy Tail salute. "Gramps, take care of yourself. Maybe I'll return someday when you teach your members some proper manners."

He walked out.

Gajeel was next as he and Lily walked to the middle of the guildhall. "They're right, this isn't the Fairy Tail I joined. Thanks for everything old man, but I don't think my cat and I should stick around.

"I agree with Gajeel. My prince would be ashamed that his guild has turned into this." Lilly said.

The guild was deathly silent as they had just lost several members they'd knowns for years, but the loss wasn't down yet as Wendy, Happy, and Carla made their way over to Natsu's table next. Happy looked at the two people who had taken care of him when he was younger.

He just couldn't see them as those same people. "I don't know what happened to the two of you, but you're no longer the kind people I once knew. You kicked Lucy off the team for being weak so how long until you drop me?"

"Or what about Wendy?" Carla asked as he dragon slayer was on the verge of tears.

"I would never get rid of…" Natsu began only for Happy to stop him.

"...A friend. That's exactly what Lucy was, yet you didn't seem to have any problems with doing it to her. I hope you're happy with the choices you made because I can't stay here Natsu. I quit." Happy said before flying off and letting lose his own tears.

This seemed to get Natsu's attention as he jumped to his feet and shouted, "Wait! Happy!"

Happy ignored him and flew out of the guildhall.

"I'm leaving to. I may not know where Lucy's going, but I want to go there." Wendy stated.

She then ran from the guild, wiping tears, as Carla followed her slayer glaring at everyone in the guildhall.

"Wendy! Carla! Wait!" Natsu shouted, but like with Happy, they ignored him.

Everyone in the guildhall was utterly shocked. As they all thought about what they had done and been doing. One thought crossed almost everyone's mind. What have we done?

" _This was unintended. I just wanted to get rid of that blond wizard that took my place. I didn't want any of the others to leave."_ Lisanna thought.

 ** _Streets of Magnolia_**

Lucy was still crying until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Lucy, wait up!"

She wiped her tears and turned around to see Gray running after her.

As Gray drew closer, she saw that he no longer had his guild mark.

"Gray, you didn't." Lucy stated shocked at the actions the Ice Make Wizard must have taken.

"I'm not the only one Lucy." Gray said.

At that moment Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Lilly, Carla, and Levy approached the two of them.

"We all quit Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be the same without you, and we want no part of a guild that would hurt one of its members like they hurt you Lu." Levy said as she gave her friend a comforting hug.

Lucy cried fresh tears; however, they were of happiness this time. "You guys…"

"Say what you want, but I quit because Fairy Tail wasn't a right fit." Gajeel said in his usual tone.

"Whatever you say Gajeel." Panther Lilly said with a smirk.

"So, what do we do now?" Wendy asked.

She seemed as if she was the saddest of the group just under Lucy.

"Our skills mainly lie in being wizards. We can't change that, nor can we just join any old guild. That's why I think we should form our own guild. We'll set up the charter that makes it, so the members come first. That way, if its ever broken, the offending member will be sent away. We don't want what happened at Fairy Tail to happen here." Laxus stated serious.

"It's not a bad idea. We could create a guild that's like what Fairy Tail used to be." Gray said, liking the idea more and more.

"Are you sure I would be welcome in your guild. I'm weak after all." Lucy said down on herself after everything that happened with Fairy Tail.

"Lucy, you are nor, have you ever been weak. Natsu's just too much of a flame brain to see how strong you really are." Gray stated determined to make Lucy feel better.

"So, are we doing this? Are we going to form our own guild?" Laxus asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and all of them now had smiles on their faces. They may no longer have Fairy Tail, but at least they had each other. Soon, they would have a new guild. One that would be Fiore's top guild.


	2. Worries

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall: Makarov's Office, Shortly After the Group Quit…**_

Makarov was angry with his children, but most of all, he was furious for not recognizing that one of his own children has been going through such torment. He sword to himself that he would find out what happened to turn his children into brats.

It all started with Natsu, who was currently being scolded. "Would you mind telling me what was going through your mind when you did that vote on whether Lucy should quit or not?"

Natsu sunk low into his seat. He had felt truly awful about his actions since Lucy and everyone left. "Gramps, I don't… I don't know what came over me. I so sorry."

Makarov closed his eyes. After his children quit, Makarov noticed that those who remained seemed to be just as confused and saddened as Natsu was now. This likely meant some sort of potion or magical item was to blame for this. Rather, the person that brought said item into the guiled was truly to blame.

 _"Somethings not right here."_ Makarov thought. _"I don't want to think the worst of my children, but every stone must be checked to get to the bottom of this. I'll have to search every inch of the guild just to be sure."_

He turned to Natsu hoping the lad could provide him with some information to go on. "Natsu, you wouldn't happen to remember if anyone was acting weird when they gave you some food or a drink, would you?" Makarov asked.

"I'm sorry Gramps, but I'm not coming up with anything." He sighed. "Gramps, I know I don't have the right to fell this way right now, but I genuinely miss them all."

"Natsu weather you were in your right mind doing this vote is in question, but that does not excuse the fact that your actions caused our family to quit. As such, you are forbidden from going on any mission for six months." Makarov firmly stated.

Natsu stood up and bowed his head. "It's less than I really deserve, but I'll respect your word."

Makarov then stood and left his office. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, then he'd start now.

 _ **Era: Hotel, A Few Days Later…**_

The group that left Fairy Tail had been taking some time to relax before getting down to business. Now almost every wizard was sitting down to discuss things before they went to the magic council.

Gray leaned over to Levy and whispered, "Do you know where Lucy is?"

Levy whispered her reply. "She's on the roof. To be honest, I'm worried about her Gray." She frowned. "I've tried to approach her about her odd behavior, but she hasn't opened up to me."

"I'll go and see her after the meeting." Gray whispered.

At that moment, Laxus joined the group and called them to order. __"We've put this off as long as we can, but we can't wait for Lucy to show up. We must come to a consensus on certain aspects of our guild. The first order of business is that our guild needs a guild master."

"Out of all of us, you're the only one who knows his stuff Sparky. I say we just give the position to you." Gajeel said, smirking at the fact that Laxus was visibly angry over the nickname.

Laxus regain his composure. "I don't think that's a good idea. I tried to take Fairy Tail by force, and my actions hurt a lot of you. I don't think I'm fit to lead."

"I second Gajeel's proposal." Levy said smiling as she raised her hand. "You've become more like your old self and a fit leader."

The rest of the wizards raised their hands in support of Laxus being their guild master.

"I suppose I can't deny the position if you want me to take it. I swear to protect you all and to do my best to make our guild number one." Laxus stated determined.

Gajeel chuckled. "Geez Sparky, no need to take it that seriously."

"Quit calling me sparky." Laxus declared angrily.

"You're right, I should call you Master Sparky. Got to use the right tittle and all." Gajeel stated.

This exchange caused all the wizard to laugh. Something that was needed. The group eventually calmed down and got back to discussing the guild.

 _ **Roof of the Hotel, Some Time Later…**_

Gray arrived and found Lucy sitting on the edge. She was staring at the sunset. He had two milkshakes in his hands as he made his way over to her and sat down.

"Hey Gray." Lucy said faking a smile.

Gray handed her one of the milkshakes. "Do you have something you want to talk about Lucy?"

"No, I'm fine." Lucy quickly replied.

"Lucy, you're really bad at lying, you know that? Just tell me what's bugging you. I can't promise that I'll know exactly what to say, but I'm willing to listen." Gray said concerned for the Celestial Wizard.

Lucy sighed and dropped her smile. "Lots of things have been bugging me lately. I just can't stop thinking about what Natsu said. Then there's the rest of the guild. They all agreed that I should leave.

That I was weak.Finally, I'm starting to think that I made the wrong choice in leaving when I still had people within the guild who cared about me. Because of me, you all had to leave the guild."

Lucy was on the verge of tears until Gray put his right arm around her in comfort. "So, you're still thinking about that day. To be honest, I will miss Fairy Tail, but I don't regret the actions I took that day.The others don't regret the actions they took either.

We were all in control of what we did, and we decided to quit because you weren't going to be a member anymore. We couldn't have taken that.As for Natsu and the others, don't worry about what they said. You are strong. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

Lucy wiped her eyes. "Thank you Gray."

They stayed like that for a few hours as they watched the sun set and drank their milkshakes. The only thing that broke them up was when Wendy came onto the roof.

"There you guys are." Wendy said happy to have found them.

Lucy and Gray broke apart from each other. Gray's cheeks turned as red as Erza's hair. Lucy's were also red, but it was far less severe.

"Wendy! Is something wrong?" Gray asked.

Wendy happily stated, "Not really, I just thought that you'd like to know that Laxus just got back. They've approved us as an official guild. The others wanted me to come and get you guys for a celebration."

Gray noticed that Lucy visibly relaxed at the news.

"That's great Wendy! Let's go and join the others!" Lucy exclaimed sounding genuinely happy.

Gray smiled. _"She may not have fully recovered after everything, but at least she's starting to."_ He walked to the doorway leading inside but stopped when he noticed Wendy wasn't following. _"She's really taking this hard."_

Gray walked up to the Sky Dragon Slayer and rested a hand on her shoulder before hesitantly saying, "Hey Wendy, what's say we skip the celebration and go for some ice cream? My treat."

Wendy looked at Gray for a moment before simply saying, "Okay."

 _ **Streets of Era, Some Time Later…**_

Wendy, Gray, and Carla, who joined them when they left the hotel, had been walking around Era for a while now. Gray noticed that Carla would often glance at Wendy. It was clear that she was worried about her.

"You miss them, don't you?" Gray asked suddenly.

Wendy stopped and quickly said, "N-No that's not it."

"It's okay to miss them. It's true that what they did to Lucy was wrong, but they're still family. Even if we're no longer there." Gray said as he stopped as well.

"Child, is this true?" Carla asked.

"It is. I just didn't want to bring it up in case it was wrong for me to miss them. They hurt Lucy a lot." Wendy replied saddened that people she considered family would do something so mean to someone they had once considered family.

"It's not bad to think of them as family o miss them; however, we can't just forgive them. Not after what they did. They'll have to make up for that. I know they will, and when they do, who knows what will happen." Gray said, not sure if they would abandon the guild they set out to make, or if they would just maintain a strong bond with Fairy Tail.

"Thanks Gray. I actually feel better now." Wendy stated genuinely smiling for the first time in a long while.

Gray said, "While I'm not the only one you can talk to in the guild, I'll always be more than happy to listen if you need to get something off your chest. You're still young, and as such, you deserve the right to be a kid. In fact…" Gray began as he crouched down. "Why don't you hop on my back, and we'll see what we can do for fun."

Wendy smiled again and hopped on Gray's back.

He took off running as Carla flew after them worriedly. "Careful with her! Don't go to fast or she might fall!"

"Here's our first game now. The evil winged cat is trying to make everything boring. Wendy what should we do?" Gray asked smiling.

Wendy laughed. "We have to get away from her. Go faster!"

Gray picked up the pace and Carla exclaimed, "Here I thought you were beginning to become a good influence on her Gray!"


	3. Work

_**Oak Town, One Week after Era…**_

The New Guild, Oak Arrow, was formed **(There symbol is two arrows crossed which means friendship.)**. Their guild hall now stands proudly where Phantom Lord's once stood having been finish that day by the townsfolk.

They were a little hesitant to help at first due to Gajeel, but that was quickly overshadowed by the fact that most of the group were once proud, Fairy Tail Wizards. Today was also the that the Magic Council would hand down a few jobs to get them started.

 ** _Streets of Oak Town,_** **Early Morning…**

"Gray, are you sure you wanted to buy me these clothes?" Wendy asked both concerned and embarrassed.

Gray, already with his shirt off, replied, "Well I did ask you what you wanted most, and you said you needed clothes. Unless… were you just saying that to give me an answer?"

Wendy waved her hands. "No! I really did need some new clothes. What I meant to say was, do you really want to spend what you have left on clothes for me?"

Gray put his hand on the dragon slayer's head and smiled. "Of course, I do Wendy. Every kid deserves to have someone buy them things from time to time, and like said, I want you to enjoy being a kid."

Wendy smiled up at him before the two of them continued thei way to what was now called Arrow Hall. It's also where the members of Oak Arrow stayed until they could earn money to rent or buy a place in town.

 ** _Oak Arrow's Guildhall, Some Time Later…_**

Gray entered the building and immediately spotted Lucy sitting at the bar. They had yet to get a bar maiden, like they had in Mirajane, but Oak Town was kind enough to provided them with one. __He was going to join her until Laxus appeared at the top of the stairs.

The guild master looked around until he spotted the two people he was looking for. __"Gajeel and Gray, I need to see you in my office."

Gajeel glanced at Gray to see if he knew what was going on, but Gray shrugged his shoulders. With that, the two of them made their way up the stairs.

 ** _Laxus' Office_**

The wizards took a seat before their new master.

"So, Sparky you got something you need to tell us." Gajeel asked grinning.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Laxus' angrily stated.

Gajeel acted embarrassed. "You right. I keep forgetting to add your tittle. Please forgive me, Master Sparky."

Laxus sighed. "Anyways, I've brought the two of you up here because this guild is going to need S class wizards. I was wondering if the two of you would like to be our first?"

"Are you serious?" Gray questioned.

"I am. We agreed that every member is valued, but S class, and higher, wizards are needed to inspire their guildmates to grow and develop. You two are the strongest wizards we have. Granted, you will need to train so that you can match up to people like Erza and Mira, but I have no doubt you could do it." Laxus stated with confidence.

"So, we'd get to take S class quest?" Gajeel questioned.

"As soon as we start getting them, you'll be free to go, and any member you wish to take is more than welcome to tag along. You will; however, be responsible for their safety, so make sure you can handle the quest before accepting." Laxus advised.

"We accept the tittle." The said in unison.

"Glad to hear it. I'd say it was time for a party, but we should wait on that until our guild completes a few jobs." Laxus produced 10 fliers. "You two get first pick of the jobs before I hang them on the board down stairs." Laxus explained.

They soon found a job and were off to get form their teams.

 ** _With Gray_**

Gray saw Wendy and Lucy sitting at the bar which was just perfect for him.

He joined them and got their attentions. __"Hey Lucy and Wendy, jobs are officially coming in, and I got to pick one out for our team. Go prepare and we'll head on out.

"Great! I'll go find Carla!" Wendy ran off smiling.

Gray noticed that Lucy seemed a little sad, so he took a seat next to her. "Lucy, I can guess what you're thinking." She looked at him in surprise. "You're worried that you're going to hold me back."

Lucy looked at her drink. _"G-Gray… you always do know what I'm feeling. I never realized that before"_

Gray continued. "If anything, having you there to cover my back will only make this job easier." He gave her a smile and patted her back. "You are strong just in your own way and with your own talents. Stop doubting yourself."

Lucy wiped her eyes as she cried tears of joy. "Thank you Gray. You really know just what to say and do to make me feel better."

Happy suddenly appeared. "Hey Lucy, Gray loooooves you."

Gray was blushing because of what the cat said, and Lucy was blushing because she realized that Gray's hand was still on her back. The Ice Make Wizard realized this as well and quickly removed it. He was blushing a deeper shade of red.

Happy laughed. "And Lucy loooooooooves you. You should hear her talk about you when she thinks she's alone. 'Gray's really nice, and…"

Lucy got angry and punted Happy away. "Shut it cat! Just for that, you're not allowed to come on this job with us."

Happy continued to laugh knowing he would still be allowed to come.

 ** _With Gajeel_**

He walked over to Levy and Panther Lily who were sitting at the table the three of them had been sitting at before he was called into the office. "Come on Lily and Bookworm, I got us a job."

Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's head causing her to slightly blush.

This left her both angry and embarrassed. "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore!"

The two began to argue back and forth. Panther Lilly sighed and shrugged.

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

The mood was just as poor as it had been since the members of the guild left. Not even the Gildarts shift, which was currently going on, was having any effect on the members of the guild.Gildarts, with a smiled on his face, walked into the guild.

That smile soon vanished as he noticed the guilds depressed mood. "Huh, I was only gone for a week. What in the world happened here?"

He noticed a few people missing and decided to ask Natsu since most of the missing where his friends.

He gave the pink haired wizard his usual smile. "Hey Natsu, do you know where the others are?"

The smile soon faded as he saw that Natsu wasn't smiling.

The dragon slayer sunk into his seat still down on himself for causing his friends to leave. "They're gone, and I drove them off. I held some stupid vote… I don't know what came over me… Next thing I know, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Levy, Lily, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and Carla leave. I have no idea where they went."

"Seriously!?" Gildarts exclaimed surprised.

Lisanna moved to comfort Natsu, and Gildarts noticed that her sadness seemed slightly different.

Before he could ask her about it, Makarov appeared at the top of the stairs. "Gildarts, we have things to discuss. Please come to my office."

Gildarts left Natsu and made his way to the master's office while thinking about everything he just heard and saw. Cana looked at him as he left and felt even more depressed.

 ** _Makarov's Office_**

"Gramps, what exactly happened while I was gone?" Gildarts asked.

"About two weeks ago, several members left the guild after a vote was held on whether or not Lucy was weak. Even before that, people weren't speaking to Lucy except for those that you've no doubt noticed are missing.

I began investigating the guild, and well, I found a bottle stashed away behind the counter. A Powerful potion that was meant to make everyone ignore Lucy. It wore off due the emotional turmoil caused by several of the members leaving." Makarov stated.

Gildarts couldn't believe little Lisanna could cause all of this. "Are you sure?"

"Besides the bottle, which at that point could only be accessed by Mirajane or Lisanna, All the guild members tell me that 9 times out of 10 it was Lisanna that brought them their drinks." Makarov explained.

Gildarts thought back to Lisanna. _"_ Why hasn't anyone gone to apologize to them for the way they acted? For that matter, why haven't you confronted Lisanna?"

"Because, this potion, even if they don't know about it, has built mistrust between the group that left and those that remain. I know where they are now, but I won't disclose that information until time passes. That group needs to find their own path even if it doesn't lead back to Fairy Tail.

Time also applies to Lisanna as well. Yes, she has done something terrible, but it's something born from her insecurities about Lucy being around. She does deserve a punishment, don't get me wrong, but you also must understand her views point." Makarov replied.

"Okay, but what are you going to do about the guild in the meantime. They're all crushed." Gildarts worriedly stated.

Makarov nodded his head. "They are, but it won't last much longer. Things will return to normal soon enough."

"Do you honestly think this is the right course of action? They're all remorseful for what they did, so why not tell them where their friends have gone?" Gildarts inquired.

"Because as much as it pains me to say this, having us around would only complicate things as our missing members decide what they want to do from now on. They don't need the people who hurt Lucy showing up right now." Makarov stated.

Gildarts conceded, "I understand master."

Gildarts left the room and Makarov sighed.


End file.
